The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 6 - “Topsy Turvy”/Ariel Gets Humiliated
(We descend to ground level, and see Ariel climbing down the side of the cathedral. She wanders into the crowd, as an oncoming group of people begin to sing.) * People: (Singing) Come one! Come all! Leave your looms and milking stools, coop the hens and pen the mules! Come One! Come all! Close the churches and the schools, it's the day for breaking fools! Come and join the feast...of... * Chel: FOOLS! (Singing) Once a year, we throw a party here in town, once a year we turn all Paris upside down, every man's a king and every king's a clown, once again, it's Topsy Turvy day! It's the day the devil in us gets released. It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest. Everything is Topsy Turvy at the feast of fools. * (Ariel is working her way through the crowd, but she can't escape Chel, who seems to be singing to Ariel.) * Crowd: (Singing) Topsy Turvy! * Chel: (Singing) Everything is upsy-daisy. * Crowd: (Singing) Topsy Turvy! * Chel: Everyone is acring crazy, dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet. That's the way on Topsy-Turvy day. * (Ariel, having joined a chorus line of dancers, is shoved away, through a curtain and comes crashing into the dressing tent of Aladdin.) * Aladdin: Hey! Are you all right? * Ariel: I didn't mean to...I'm sorry. * Aladdin: You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see. * Ariel: No, no, no! * (Aladdin tries to pull the hood away from Ariel's face, and she is unsuccessful at stopping him. Fluttershy, upon seeing Ariel's face, sneers. Aladdin, however, doesn't flinch.) * Aladdin: There. See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful. * Ariel: I--I--I will. * (She starts to leave.) * Aladdin: By the way, great mask! * (As Ariel exits, we return to the celebration outside.) * Crowd: (Singing) Topsy-Turvy! * Chel & Crowd: (Singing) Beat the drums and blow the trumpets! * Crowd: (Singing) Topsy-Turvy! * Chel & Crowd: (Singing) Join the bums and thieves and strumpets streaming in from chartres to calais * Chel: (Singing) Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy on the sixth of "Januervy" * Chel & Crowd: (Singing) All because it's Topsy Turvy day! * (As Maleficent, Jasmine, and the Zamarons enter the scene, Chel jumps onstage to present Aladdin.) * Chel: (Singing) Come one! Come all! Hurry, hurry, here's your chance, see the mystery and romance. Come one! Come all! See the finest boy in France make an entrance to enhance. Dance la Kayley... DANCE! * (On the last word, Chel disappears in a puff of smoke, and Aladdin appears in her place. He proceeds to perform a sultry dance.) * Maleficent: (To Jasmine) Look at that disgusting display. * Jasmine: (Enthusiastically) Yes, ma'am! * (Aladdin continues to dance. He pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around Maleficent's head playfully, using it to pull her closer. She moves in to kiss her, but jumps away at the last moment. Maleficent yanks the handkerchief off his head.) * Chel: And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance! (Now singing) Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! Here it is, you'll know exactly what's in store! Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore! Now's the time we crown the queen of fools! * Chel: Do you all remember last year's king!?! * (Last year's queen, carried on the shoulders of the crowd, belches loudly) * Chel: (Singing) So make a face that's horrible and frightening, make a face as gruesome as an alien's wing... * (Terk is watching from far above) * Terk: Hey! * Chel: (Singing) For the face that's ugliest will be the king of fools! Why? * Crowd: (Singing) Topsy-Turvy! * Chel: (Singing) Ugly folks, forget your shyness! * Crowd: (Singing) Topsy-Turvy! * Chel: (Singing) You could soon be called your highness! * Crowd: (Singing) Put your foulest features on display * Chel & Crowd: (Singing) Be the king of Topsy-Turvy day! * (Chel has been pulling contestants onto the stage. Aladdin pulls Ariel to the stage. Aladdin works his way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath. The festivities continue until Aladdin reaches Ariel. He tries to pull Ariel's "mask" off, but soon realises that it's not a mask.) * Woman 1: That's no mask! * Man 1: It's her face! * Man 2: She's hideous! * Woman 2: It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame! * (Ariel, realizing that people are disgusted by her, is devastated. Maleficent realizes that the only woman left standing on stage is Ariel. Chel, trying to keep things festive, jumps in.) * Chel: Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here she is! Ariel, the Mermaid of Notre Dame! * (Upon hearing Chel, the crowd once again grows festive, and Chel crowns Ariel the Queen of Fools.) * Crowd: (Singing) Once a year, we throw a party here in town... * Chel: (Singing) Hail to the queen! * Crowd: (Singing) Once a year, we turn all paris upside down... * Chel: (Singing) Oh what a queen! * Crowd: (Singing) Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown... * Chel: Boys, give her a kiss! * Crowd: (Singing) Once a year on Topsy Turvy day! * Chel: We've never had a queen like this... * All: (Singing) And it's the day we do the things that we deplore on the other three hundred and sixty-four, once a year, we love to drop in, where the beer is never stoppin', for the chance to pop some popinjay. And pick a queen who'll put the top in Topsy...Turvy...day (Topsy Turvy) (Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy Topsy-Turvy day!) * (From above, the Animals whoop and cheer, while down on the ground, the crowd chants "Ar-ie-l!" To the side, the Harley & Ivy are watching) * Harley: You think she's ugly now? Watch this! * (She throws a tomato at Ariel, hitting her square in the face. The crowd quickly goes quiet.) * Harley: Now that's ugly! * Ivy: (Mockingly) Hail to the queen! * (Ivy throws another tomato. Soon, Ariel is being pelted with produce of all kinds. Shouts come from all directions. Ariel is soon lassoed and tied down on a rotating platform. She is spun around, as onlookers continue their torment. She sees Maleficent watching and shouts for help.) * Ariel: Mistress! Mistress, please! Help me! * (Jasmine has seen enough.) * Jasmine: Ma'am, request permission to stop this cruelty. * Maleficent: In just a moment, Jasmine. A lesson needs to be learned here. Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:Abeiscool40